There is a need to determine in more detail the biological, psychological, and social factors involved in tobacco smoking behavior in persons who are aware of the harmful health consequences of continued tobacco use. The brain is the principal organ of behavior in the body. Hence, a great deal of interest is not focused on brain imaging of nicotine an tobacco smoking using a variety of imaging techniques. One brain mapping procedure is the quantitative electroencephalographic technique, where it is possible to quantify brain changes using colored topographic mapping. Such studies have shown that tobacco smoking produces an EEG pattern consistent with a behavioral wakeup effect. To date, no topographic EEG studies have been reported that compare the effects of pure nicotine via routes of administration such as nasal spray to that of tobacco smoking. In this research we will compare the effects of nicotine nasal spray to those of tobacco smoke using the quantitative electroencephalographic technique with colored topographic mapping. Subjects are recruited bvia advertisements in local newspapers, via community bulletin boards, and other public places. To participate, individuals must be healthy, drug-free male and female cigarette smokers. Following a screening procedure and signing of the consent form subjects will be scheduled for two testing sessions. During one session the subject will receive nicotine nasal spray (preceded by placebo nasal spray), and during the other session the subject will smoke a research nicotine-containing cigarette (preceded by a very low nicotine-containing placebo cigarette). Blood will be drawn from arm veins to measure nicotine concentrations in the blood during both sessions. A total of 60 mls (two tablespoons) of blood will be drawn during each of the two sessions. During smoking or administration of nasal spray, EEG readings will be recorded by computer using scalp electrodes (placed using local adhesive on the scalp). Each study sessions will last approximately two hours.